


Name Day

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Adorable Fluff, F/M, James Flint/Thomas Hamilton - Freeform, this fandom needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: For Madi Appreciation WeekMadi and Charles have a daughter.





	Name Day

Madi cradled her newborn daughter to her chest and smiled up at Charles who was hovering at the end of the bed. He relaxed for the first time since she’d gone into labour hours before. 

“You’re sure you’re both good?” Charles edged forward. 

“We’re fine. Come sit down and meet her.” Madi gestured to the chair her mother had occupied shortly before. 

Charles sat down and gazed in wonder at the tiny hands that emerged from the blanket she’d been wrapped in. He reached forward and Madi’s smile grew at the tentative way he held out his finger for her to grab hold of. 

Their daughter blinked up at them with wide eyes and grabbed the finger Charles had offered her. Madi adjusted her hold so it was easier for them to look at each other. 

“If I was Flint I’d shake her hand,” Charles said with a voice that suffered emotion. 

“That’s because he is a true gentleman and I’m sure he and his husband are anxious to meet her.” Madi pressed a kiss to her daughters head. 

“We’ll need to name her first. Unless you had one in mind?” Charles asked. 

“I’ve got a few I’ve been thinking about, but I wanted to hear if you had any preferences first,” Madi said. 

“You’d let me choose your daughter’s name?” Charles looked up into Madi’s face. 

“Our daughter.” 

“Yes. Our daughter. I suppose she is. Jack’s probably laughing himself silly right now. Me, a father.” Charles’ eyes were about as wide as his daughter’s as they stared at each other. 

Madi laughed and gave them both kisses. 

“So? Any names?” Madi asked. 

“She’s the daughter of two ex-slaves. Liberty sprung to mind,” Charles said. 

“Liberty? Sprang to _your_ mind?” Madi teased. 

“Alright. I’ll admit it. It was Flint’s idea.”

“Yes. Very James and Thomas. Although...It would make an excellent surname for her. She’d be her own woman that way.” Madi stroked her thumb gently over the hair across her baby’s head. 

“Perfect.” Charles pressed a kiss to Madi’s temple. “I’ll be happy with whatever name you choose. She deserves a name from your heritage.” 

“I was thinking Adaeze,” Madi whispered into her daughter’s blankets. 

“Adaeze Liberty? I suppose this means I’m going to have to get hand cramp again learning how to spell it.” 

“I’m sure James will be only too happy to help.” 

“I would rather be becalmed.” 

Madi drew him in for a kiss so he’d miss her rolling her eyes. “If you get yourselves becalmed she might end up calling James Papa instead of you.” 

“No! This indignity will not stand.” He tried an impression of Thomas that left them both giggling. 

“Don’t tease them too much. They’re happy to be reunited,” Madi said. 

“Too happy. If Flint smiles anymore his face will crack. They’ve already decided that they’re the uncles of all our kids...that is...if we’re having more.” Charles looked from Madi to their baby and back again. 

“I think we’ll wait a few years and decide then.” 

“Oh thank fu-fish. Thank fish.” Charles checked that Adaeze hadn’t heard his slip. “I’m not sure either of us could go through all that again just yet.” 

Madi grinned. “Go and get the honorary uncles in then. If they’ve decided they’re family then they can do their fair share of the work.” 

“Good luck with that. It’ll take them hours to just stop cooing over her.” Charles rolled his eyes. 

“Let the grandpas have their fun.” Madi smiled and made a shooing motion at Charles to fetch them. 

James came in so fast that Madi was almost certain he’d been sitting just outside the hut. Thomas came in slightly after still securing a bookmark between the pages of the latest novel James had liberated for him. James stole Charles’ vacated chair and pressed a kiss to Madi’s brow. 

“How’re you holding up?” 

“I’m sweaty and tired and disgusting and ecstatic. Hold her while I change position?” Madi offered Adaeze out to his eager arms and sat up with a wince. 

Thomas was over in a shot to peer over his husband’s shoulder and the little ball of adorable that they were already picking out nicknames for. Madi rolled her eyes as Charles tried to establish her name to them, only to get waved away as James pointed out to Thomas that Revolution was not an appropriate nickname regardless of the language he said it in. 

Madi’s mother was the last to enter with eyes on for her daughter who had kicked the covers back to her ankles and accepting water from an already harried Charles. Her mother sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the way their revolutionaries were reduced to mush at the sight of the new baby. 

“What name did you go with in the end?” Madi’s mother asked. 

“We finally narrowed it down to Adaeze Liberty.” Madi beamed. 

“Daughter of the king. Very subtle.” Madi’s mother rolled her eyes. “Suits her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted lines. 
> 
> "No, Charles II is not an appropriate name for an daughter." 
> 
> "We could call her Revolution!" "Thomas. No."


End file.
